


Off to the (Darcyverse) Races

by Meilan_Firaga



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-23 05:02:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23206102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meilan_Firaga/pseuds/Meilan_Firaga
Summary: A collection of drabbles written for Game Night Drabble Races in The Darcyverse server on Discord. Variety of Darcy pairings, prompts, and lengths. First chapter is an index. Go Team Revengers!
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/Natasha Romanov, Darcy Lewis/Peter Quill, Darcy Lewis/Stephen Strange, Darcy Lewis/Thor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18
Collections: Darcyverse Discord Drabble Races Round One





	1. Index

  1. INDEX
  2. 03-15-20 ; Moonage Daydream ; Darcy/Natasha Romanov
  3. 03-15-20 ; Moonage Daydream ; Darcy/Peter Quill
  4. 03-15-20 ; O-o-h Child ; Darcy/Stephen Strange
  5. 03-15-20 ; O-o-h Child ; Darcy/Thor
  6. ??




	2. Darcy/Natasha Romanov ; Moonage Daydream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Game Night: Sunday, March 15, 2020  
> Prompt: ["Moonage Daydream" by David Bowie](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZEde35UbwUI)

There was something about a good swaying song. The kind that you don’t really dance to so much as shift from side to side while you’re going about your business in the kitchen. Or the lab as the case may be. Darcy was swaying about with her earbuds in, shaking her hips a bit every time the song sped up. She was supposed to be cataloging all Jane’s notes from the last few days (scattered about as they were on napkins, envelopes, and various other scraps), but sometimes you just needed that little break. Her eyes were closed, arms drifting from her sides to up above her head and back down again, when warm hands settled on her hips. She should probably be startled, freak out, move away, but she knew those hands. Instead, she shifted back, never stopping the sway as she settled her hips against those behind her.

Natasha tugged one of the earbuds free with her teeth, then pressed a light kiss just below Darcy’s ear. 

“I was listening to that,” Darcy whined half-heartedly. She turned just enough to rub the tips of their noses together.

One of Natasha’s hands abandoned Darcy’s hip, winding its way up to snag the lost earbud. She pressed the full length of her body against Darcy’s back, matching her swaying movements. “I know.” She fitted the earbud into her own ear and looped her arm all the way around Darcy’s waist. “I wanted to listen, too.” 


	3. Darcy/Peter Quill ; Moonage Daydream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Game Night: Sunday, March 15, 2020  
> Prompt: ["Moonage Daydream" by David Bowie](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZEde35UbwUI)

“Oh, come on!” Darcy’s sneakers squeaked against the linoleum as she re-planted her feet, her hands flying over the buttons. On the screen the onslaught continued, the enemy drifting ever faster down toward her tiny ship.

“You having a little trouble there?”

“Not having a damn bit of nothing,” she snarled, jabbing the fire button as fast as she could while she maneuvered the joystick with the other. “Are you going to trash talk or do something useful?”

Peter Quill drifted into her periphery and leaned against the side of the arcade cabinet. “Is there something useful I could be doing?” He’d no sooner finished speaking than the last of Darcy’s spaceships exploded in spectacular pixelated fashion, and she let out a mournful wail. “Maybe a milkshake for comfort?”

Darcy drifted under his outstretched arm and snugged herself against his side. “Chocolate. Extra cherries.”

“You got it, babe.”


	4. Darcy/Stephen Strange ; O-o-h Child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Game Night: Sunday, March 15, 2020  
> Prompt: ["O-o-h Child" by The 5 Stairsteps](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eaTA_PoayFc)

It was never easy to watch the person you—well, she wasn’t exactly sure what she felt for him most of the time, but there were definitely feelings—dip down into darkness. Stephen Strange was a brilliant man, but all that brilliance came at the cost of spending way too much time wrapped up in his own thoughts. Darcy didn’t know exactly what wizardly things he’d been up to before she’d moved into the New York Sanctum, but what little she could get out of him and Wong said it had probably been traumatic.

Finding him curled up on the floor in a corner of the relic gallery after a night terror turned a ‘probably’ into a ‘definitely.’

She didn’t think before she did it. Things like propriety had never exactly been high on her list of priorities, no matter who she might offend in the process. So, she settled down on the floor beside him then pulled and prodded until she got her arms around those broad shoulders. She hummed as she started to rock him from side to side, and the humming turned to singing as she remembered the words her mom would sing when she was feeling particularly raw.

“Ooh, child, things are gonna get easier…”


	5. Darcy/Thor ; O-o-h Child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Game Night: Sunday, March 15, 2020  
> Prompt: ["O-o-h Child" by The 5 Stairsteps](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eaTA_PoayFc)

The house in Norway wasn’t just messy. It was fucking gross. And Darcy was at the end of her rope with this pity party bullshit. 

“Get out of my way, Rocket,” she snarled, staring down at the furball trying to block her path to Thor’s bedroom.

“I’m telling you, Darce, he ain’t up for conversation.”

“He ain’t been up for conversation for two years too long, furball.” She gave him her meanest glare. “I grew up in the Appalachian Mountains. They make hats out of things that look like you. Now move.”

He did move, eventually, and she got back to the bedroom to find Thor passed out surrounded by empty beer cans. The first order of business was ripping down the thick woolen blanket he’d nailed over the window in place of curtains. The massive god in the bed flinched away from the light, but he didn’t wake. So, she crawled right into bed with him and spooned herself up against his back.

“Come on, big guy,” she murmured into the space between his shoulder blades when she was sure he was awake. “You’re not allowed to be more of a hot mess than me.” She dug her chin into his spine until he winced and began to grumble. “Have I ever told you I like my dudes with a little chub to cuddle up to? You should take me out to dinner.” She snaked her hand up to his face and covered his mouth before he could reply. “No excuses. We’re going to dinner. Now, go take a fucking shower.”


End file.
